Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to multi-fiber, fiber optic cables, and related fiber optic components and assemblies.
Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. As a result, fiber optic communications networks include a number of interconnection points at which multiple optical fibers are interconnected. Fiber optic communications networks also include a number of connection terminals, examples of which include, but are not limited to, network access point (NAP) enclosures, aerial closures, below grade closures, pedestals, optical network terminals (ONTs), and network interface devices (NIDs). In certain instances, the connection terminals include connector ports, typically opening through an external wall of the connection terminal. The connection terminals are used to establish optical connections between optical fibers terminated from the distribution cable and respective optical fibers of one or more pre-connectorized drop cables, extended distribution cables, tether cables or branch cables, collectively referred to herein as “drop cables.” The connection terminals are used to readily extend fiber optic communications services to a subscriber. In this regard, fiber optic networks are being developed that deliver “fiber-to-the-curb” (FTTC), “fiber-to-the-business” (FTTB), “fiber-to-the-home” (FTTH) and “fiber-to-the-premises” (FTTP), referred to generically as “FTTx.”
Use of multi-fiber distribution cables in a fiber optic communications network can present certain challenges. For example, excessive optical skew or delay can cause transmission errors. Optical fibers in multi-fiber distribution cables can be damaged if the cable is subject to excessive bending. To prevent or reduce excessive bending, cable strength members may be disposed within a cable jacket of the fiber optic cable along with the optical fibers. However, the optical fibers may engage and become entangled with the strength members thereby bending the optical fibers inside the cable jacket and attenuating the optical signals carried on the optical fibers. Further, a terminated end of the distribution cable often times must be pulled to a desired location during installation, such as to a connection terminal (e.g., a fiber distribution hub (FDH)) or to another distribution cable, through relatively small diameter conduits. Accordingly, a terminated end of the distribution cable can be provided within a pulling grip. When pulled, the pulling grip is capable of transferring a tensile load (e.g., a pulling load) to the cable jacket and/or strength members of the fiber optic cable. However, a portion of the pulling load may be transferred to the optical fibers within the fiber optic cable. Transferring excessive load to optical fibers disposed in a fiber optic cable can damage the optical fibers.